The closest prior art appears to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,421 and the references disclosed therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,421 teaches hard silicone-polyester coatings having moderate to high tack temperature. The present invention relates to silicone-ester resins comprising the condensation of silanol functional silicones with hindered glycols and hindered glycols having carboxylic acid functionality. The new silicone esters, having high siloxane content, basis total resin, from about 30-90% and preferably exceeding 40%, exhibit higher tack temperatures and increased storage stability.